Annabelle's beggining
by HOPEGALAXY
Summary: Welcome to Hogwarts, Hope!
1. Default Chapter

A house slowly advances into view and you can hear English-like music coming from the back of the house. In the back you see a bunch of English- like dressed men and women drinking tea at small tables and gossiping. A huge tree stands in back and they are all flocking about it. About 20 are staring up at the tree. Looking straight up, at the top you see none other than young Annabelle Glitter Galaxy. She is wearing a skirt and looks very unhappy. Suddenly the sky becomes dark and creepy music pierces the air. The English music has stopped and what the magic folk like to call Death Eaters and Dementors slowly advance in to the yard. Standing in the center is a tall figure with red, snake-like eyes. He whispers a solitary word, " Galaxy." The Dementors and Death Eaters start attacking everyone at the party and screams fill the air. After about an hour of screaming and killing, the hooded group leaves and bodies lie everywhere. Annabelle jumps down and runs to her father. He begs her to find someone. " Find your great -grand uncle Albus Dumbledore. He is the headmaster of Hogwarts. It is in England. Take your Anamagus form and fly there. Go Annabelle. You are the last of the Galaxy's. You are the only hope of avenging their deaths. Go daughter. Go Hope." Tears fill Annabelle's eyes and she stands up. In a white flash she becomes a winged unicorn and takes flight. 5 days later, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, three young students in their 6th year, see a bedraggled unicorn land in front of them. "Dumbledore." she whispers before falling unconscious before them. She slowly fades in to the form of a human girl and looks of the age of 16. Hermione says, " Let's levitate her to Dumbledore. He'll know what to do." They take the young girl to Dumbledore. " Good afternoon Harry, Ron, Hermione, how can I help." He stares at the floating figure beside Harry. " Who, what is Annabelle doing here?" " She flew in as a unicorn and asked for you," said Hermione. "She looked as if she had just stepped out of a nightmare, because she was pale and almost fell into the lake," explained Harry. "Well, we'll take her up to the Hospital Wing and see if Madam Pomfrey can't cure her." Dumbledore said, smiling. "Don't worry, I'm know her well enough to know that she should be alright in a few days." Days later, during lunch time in the Great Hall, the room went silent as Hope walked in. She looked around and leaned against the doors after they closed behind her. She whipped out her wand, called a book, which came instantly to her hands and began to read. A Gryffindor girl stood up and walked over to Hope. She gave Hope an extremely hard shove and said, "Well, if it ain't the greenie!" as if in no shock whatsoever. Hope swung around and stared at Frizz Jet Magic. "Frizz, you know I hate it when you call me that!" Frizz grinned. "Precisely why I do it." " Yeah, well, nice to see you again, too." Hope followed Frizz to the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore stood and clapped his hands. "Hope would you please come forward? Now students, a new student has come to Hogwarts and since there's no time like the present, I would like you to all welcome Miss Hope Galaxy." There was a round of cheers as she was a well-known American Qudditch player. " She shall be sorted now." Mcgonagall placed the Sorting Hat on Hope's head and it sat there for quite some time before shouting, "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindors cheered as she sat back down at their table. 


	2. Ch 2: Who is she?

Hope ran and ran. What was she running from? All she was if she didn't run faster she would be dead. She screamed as loud as possible and sat up in bed, shaking madly and soaking with sweat. She ran to her window, opened it and climbed out onto the roof, her white gown billowing about her legs. While standing up there, she thought about what she had just re- experienced. Her mother dead, Arwen the 1st dead, Father beating her with his enormous whip, falling into the river, seeing so many elves dead, going back to see her father die. 'Why wouldn't the thoughts and memories disappear?' she asked herself. It didn't matter. She was cold so she climbed back into her room, got dressed and ran down the stairs to the Great Hall. As she walked in, she saw Morgan and Logan watching her. She gave them one of her happy bubbly grins and sat down, only to find peas on her plate. Getting a sudden inspiration, she whipped out her wand and started flicking the peas at Morgan. After some time, she saw a whole set of dinnerware come flying at her head, and then saw black. After a while she stumbled, into the hall outside to see Morgan and Logan and Aisha and Frizz and Kytira and Megan. She murmured something quietly and passed out again. Hours later she woke to find herself in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was leaning over her. " Well, if it isn't my dear Hope. I could use some more Elves and Unicorn-animigus' around here. I need more blood samples, if you don't mind." Hope grinned. " Take as much as you need, just don't kill me." They both laughed for some time before calming down. " Ah, you're still as funny as I remember." When, she felt better the next morning, she went back to the Great Hall. As she walked in, murmurs sprung like wildfire from the Slytherin table. She heard one topic that stuck out more than others. 'Who is she? What is she? She's an elf. What? That's right. Damn elves, taking' over the world. Yeah. Who do they think they are? I don't know. I know how to insult them. How? Call 'em greenies.' Now she was pissed. She set fire to the Slytherin table, cause that's where she heard the words. She walked out and as the whole school watched through the windows, she transformed into winged unicorn and flew off. No one saw her for 3 days after. 


End file.
